


Kitty’s Private Show!

by miinnsfw



Series: Camboy Minho [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cam - Freeform, Cammimg, Edging, Harness, Kitty Lee Know, Lee Know - Freeform, Live, M/M, Other, Sex, Sex Gear, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Smut, camboy, master - Freeform, minho - Freeform, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Camboy Minho has a private stream for his top 25 donors. He gets edged by his audience before they let him cum.
Series: Camboy Minho [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097771
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Kitty’s Private Show!

Minho sent out on his page that he would be having a private stream with only his top 25 donors in exactly two weeks, the current top 10 had guaranteed spots. The top 10 were tens of thousands away from the people even ranks 11-15. It’s an amazing idea, people not only tip more to try and raise their rank but it builds a better relationship with his top donors. 

He does five streams in the next 12 days, which is more than usual, but he wants to give donors more chances to raise their rank before the day the top 25 are chosen. His streams do surprisingly well for 3 of them not being at his usual time.

Minho is excited, he had some quick polls a couple of days before his stream with some choices for what he’d do. His top results were Harnesses and Toys so he’s even more excited.

Minho sets up his private stream allowing the top 25 to join. He’s sitting on his bed, a light grey harness on his chest visible, three horizontal straps crossing most of his torso. His signature ears are sitting on his head and he has one of his tail plugs in, it vibrates but is currently off.

“Hi everyone! Kitty’s here!” Minho is practically bouncing, he’s so excited for this stream. 

“Hehe yeah, Kitty is excited! Kitty wants to show everyone how good he is!” Minho smiles happily.

“Look at what I wore, just for you...” Minho trails off as he slowly moves to sit-up on his knees, he’s wearing two light grey thigh harnesses, one having two horizontal straps and the other basically being a garter. 

“Kitty matches!” Minho says followed by a giggle, as he sits back down. He had gotten his hair professionally bleached and dyed light grey to match his accessories better. The tips start to ring in, and Minho quickly changes his expression to a smirk. 

“Aren’t you excited to see your kitty?” Minho smirks, he loves to tease his viewers.

“You’re all so needy, guess it’s a good thing I’m all ready for you...” Minho bites his lip lightly, not losing his smirk for a second. Minho moves backward on his bed, allowing the audience a better view of him.

“My tail? No, I don’t think I’ll take it out. It vibrates, silly Sungie.” Minho giggles, it’s definitely condescending however. As if Minho is calling Sungie dumb for not knowing such a simple thing. 

“What a slut.” Minho reads to himself and he smiles.

“All slutty just for you Master! Kitty got himself all prettied up just like you wanted, he did good right?” Minho looked at the camera with a soft but pleading look, waiting for the answers to roll in. Ding! Minho softens his expression into a smile.

“Wrapped around my finger, aren’t you Masters?” Minho runs his fingers over the two rings where the top two horizontal straps attach to the center strap that leads to a leather choker. He smirks when fingers reach the leather choker before he pushes two of them gently into his mouth, the other hand reaches his cock. Loud dings fill the mostly silent room. 

“Kitty is barely touching himself and you’re already so hard, how cute.” Minho’s smirk changes into a smile, the fingers from his mouth are now around his dick as his other hand grabs the remote to the left of him. 

“May Kitty please turn on his toy?” The chat floods with yes and no. DING!

“You may kitty, but only on a low speed and NO cumming yet.” Minho reads the comment aloud, his smile gets wider. 

“Thank you Hyuni Hyung! Kitty will be good for you Master!” Minho feels like he can hear the groan that Hyuni definitely let out. Minho presses on one of the buttons, setting the low speed for the tail plug. 

Minho’s groans quickly fill the air, his head thrown back as he grinds back against the vibrating toy. Minho jolts, moaning loudly as he touches his prostate for just a second. 

“On your hands and knees Kitty.” Minho reads Seung to himself, responding with a ‘Yes Master.’ His hips stutter and throw him off his pace, he looks back at his set up, whining as he moves to his hands and knees. 

He grabs the remote to his tail and moves it under his left thigh harness before he starts walking closer to the camera, he looks up at it with the best pleading face he can muster and whines. 

“Wish Master was here to fuck Kitty...” Minho reads some of the comments on the screen and whines. Ding!

“You want Kitty to show you his tail, how naughty Master...” Minho smirks, slowly turning around and walking towards his pillows gently wiggling his hips on the way. He groans obnoxiously loud as the toy just grazes his prostate. 

Minho stops, turning his head around to see the camera and sending a wink towards it. He wiggles his butt a little and bites his lip, groaning.

“Master, please... Kitty wants to play so bad...” Minho whines, he wants to be good for his audience, but he also just wants to say fuck it and make himself see stars. 

“Sung says Kitty can play?” Minho gets so excited he’s practically bouncing as he looks at his phone next to his pillow. He gets told yes and he immediately grabs his remote, turning it up to the 3rd notch.

“NYA! Fuck, Master, you make me feel so good! Ah!” Minho whines and wails loudly, not used to the speed yet. Tons and tons of tips ring in, most wishing to see his pretty face. 

“Ah! You want to see my face Master~ Why would Kitty- Ah! Let you.” Minho’s whines get louder as he tries to talk, he can’t even focus on anything besides how good he feels. 

His moans slowly get quieter as he starts to hear loud dings suddenly fill his room, he needs to regain some focus on his audience. 

“S-sorry Master, Kitty- Ah! Kitty feels so so good...” Minho whines, his face getting buried into his pillow soon after. Minho flops onto his side and then turns so he’s laying on his back, his thighs now on display. 

“Master forgives me? Kitty is so thankful...” Minho is panting, there’s so much pleasure coursing through his body and he can barely think. 

“Fuck... Please let kitty cum! Please! Kitty’s been so so good! Please!” Minho whines, getting on his knees to beg. He looks up at the camera and proceeds to whine, plead, and beg even more. 

“Please let Kitty touch! Please Master!” Minho’s stream must have hit a delay as nothing is coming through for a few seconds as he stares at the camera.

Then the large donations rapidly flow in at once, 200, 350, 600, 1000, and on and on. Minho smiles, the donations are pretty split but the higher donations are leaning for yes. Then it happens, 10,000$. 

"Touch yourself and moan for your masters." A chorus of disappointment courses through the chat, knowing they won't be able to outdo Innie238's large donation. Minho moans loudly, immediately touching himself.

"Thank you Master, Kitty will be so so good for you," Minho says quickly, moans spilling out of his mouth immediately after. He had essentially been edged because he had stopped himself from cumming. Minho lets moans, whines, and catlike noises fill the room, he also makes sure to call for his Masters like he was told to. 

Minho asks if he is allowed to turn the vibrator up higher and he hears a loud 'Ding!' ring. Yeomie donated 11,000$ and told him that he needed to turn it up to the highest setting. Minho whines but listens, he knows he's getting close.

Minho asks if he can cum since he's getting close, another large donation (8,000$) dings in and tells him that he can't and Minho loses it, he stops touching immediately and begins to cry. He whines and begs for his Master (Sungei1) to change his mind while tears stream down his face, quickly turning off the toy so he doesn't cum on accident. 

The chat continues to tell him no and he whines for a few seconds while his tears dry up. Minho turns his toy back up to the highest setting and a moan is immediately pulled from his throat.

“Fuck... Ah! Master- Nya! I-it feels so good!” Minho thinks for a moment that he might get a noise complaint even in his mainly noise-proof apartment.

Minho pants, his orgasm building quickly even as his hands dig into his sheets. Dings ring in and he reads the comments from his phone by his head, they're all compliments until a 5,000$ donation tells him to pull snap the harness straps against his skin. Minho moans at the thought of it and needily ruts into the air.

He reaches down and pulls the harness strap as far away from his skin that he can, it doesn't get very far, since that's literally the point but the comforting pressure being applied to his skin once again makes him moan. Minho feels the tension in his stomach continues building, god he loves being edged. 

"Masters please, may Kitty cum?" Minho asks, he's not there yet, but he's quickly getting there. The chat is resoundingly full of 'no's and then a 12,000$ donation from ChannieProd comes in.

"Channie says no?" Minho's eyes tear up and he gives his best begging face. Channie was the most likely to give into his begging and pleading so Minho lets a tear stream down his face to really lay it on thick. Channie, however, doesn't relent.

"Don't be such a brat Kitten, do as you're told and take it like a good boy," Minho moans, he may be getting scolded but holy fuck was Channie hot as hell, especially when he was all commanding.

"Kitty's sorry, does Master want anything to make up for it?" Minho is somewhat panting, he's so hard and needy. The toy in his ass isn't helping either, he wants stimulation on his poor dick so bad that he's rutting up against the air, which only makes him whine from frustration. 

'Channie wants Kitty to touch his pretty ears' Minho reaches up and starts to rub his ears immediately, they're such a soft and pretty material. His hips are still bucking up as he does so, so needy and desperate to cum. A 25,000$ donation. Minho freezes, quickly blinking as he stares at the amount before reading what the donation says. 

'Pretty penny for our pretty kitty, make yourself cum. -Lix & Bin' the chat goes wild, donations ranging from 1,000 to 5,000 flood in rapidly, trying to convince Minho to not cum again. Minho feels like he might cry again, he's ecstatic. 

"Thank you Masters, thank you so so much! Kitty will be so so good!" Minho checks With Channie to make sure that he is okay with that since he was just told not to cum. Channie is okay with it and so Minho gets to work. 

Minho turns around, putting his ass on display. He grabs his butt cheeks and spreads them, shaking his bum a little. Minho feels as if he can hear the groans leaving his Masters' mouths. Minho grabs two pillows and places them in front of his thighs, lining up his dick to fuck into the pillows. Sure he has toys that vibrate but he wants something soft that he has more control over.

Minho pushes his dick in between the pillows, moaning at the feeling. He pulls out most of the way and pushes back in, he quickly builds an overwhelming pace and cums. His hips rut against the pillows as he cums, he quickly grabs his phone and switches the camera on to show his audience the mess he's made. He's panting and pretty tired, but he's still half-hard.

Minho turns around and changes back to the main camera, cum on his dick and some on his stomach. He just sits there panting for a second, the vibrator in his ass getting turned off quickly. Once he starts to talk the chat makes sure he's okay. He tells them he is and grabs a bottle of water, downing it pretty quickly. He tells his audience that he's ready to start again, once again the chat really makes sure he is before telling him what to do next. 

'Can Kitty change his tail?' Minho tells Innie that he will, he grabs a longer and fluffier tail that's closer to a fox's tail. He knows that those are Innie238's favourites. He gets a 500$ reward.

'Will Kitty please touch himself? We can see how hard our baby is...' Seung says. Minho reaches down and gently starts to stroke himself, he goes slow since he's so sensitive and has already cum. Seung6786 tells him that he's a good Kitty and donates 500$. 

A loud ding sounds, a 10,000$ donation telling him to make himself cum again if he can. Minho whines, putting lube on his dick before speeding up the movement of his hand. Minho's other hand reaches up and he begins the play with his chest, his back arches. More donations ring in, some degrading him for being such a loud and whiney whore and some praising him for sounding and looking so pretty. 

Minho asks his audience once again if he can cum, most answers say yes but then he gets a 10,000 dollar 'No <3'. Minho whines and slows his hand movements, lightly whining before a 35,000$ donation appears. He gasps, quickly reading the comment attached. 

"Yes you can, Kitty has been so good and obedient. Make yourself feel good for me Kitty," Minho reads before pausing, "Are you sure Hyuni Hyung?" Minho questions he's unsure if Hyuni meant to donate that much. 

'Yes Kitty, I meant that amount and I meant to give you permission.' Minho whines as he reads the comment, it makes him feel good. He thanks Hyuni and gets to work immediately. He grabs a small vibrator, turns it on, and presses it to the tip of his dick. His moans start off somewhat quietly but build as his second orgasm gets closer. 

Minho stops reading the chat and donations at this point, too caught up in his own pleasure. Minho ruts up against his hand and the vibrator, head rolling back as he begins to pant. Minho knows he's getting close so he makes himself be louder and throws in some 'nya' sounds to please himself and his audience.

“Fuck!” Minho yells as he cums, panting heavily as he works himself through his orgasm. Minho let’s out a final moan and then flops down on the bed, he’s exhausted and also covered in sweat and cum. He makes sure to turn off his vibrator which he’d set aside after he came and was working himself through it. 

Minho lays there for a few seconds, eyes closed as he regains some strength and his breathing evens out. He reaches off the bed and grabs another water bottle quickly downing its contents. Minho sighs positively, feeling grounded and okay enough to return to his audience. 

“Kitty is gonna get a towel and then he’ll be right back.” Minho says with a smile, his Kitty persona stays with him until he cleans up like usual. Minho grabs the towel from his bathroom quickly and wipes his body as he walks back into view. He sits down on his bed and whines cutely about being all covered. 

“Master, Kitty got himself all dirty...” Minho whines out as he continues to wipe himself clean. Once he feels sufficiently clean he tosses his towel on the floor out of view of the bed. Ding!

'You were so good today Kitty, an edited version will be sent out to us later right?' Minho hums as he reads the comment to himself.

"Yes it will! It might take a bit longer than typical videos do since we've gone for about," Minho pauses to check the time, "Two hours? I think about that long. So, yes but it will probably take longer and will only be shared with the current audience then in a few weeks it will be posted publically." Minho explained to his viewers. Luckily Minho paid somebody to edit his videos so he didn't have to edit himself being edged and cumming twice, that would be so embarrassing. 

Minho grabs his favourite white silk v-neck shirt and slides it on over his head, he also throws on his loose black lounge pants. He lounges on the edge of the bed reading and replying to some comments/donations. Minho has been live for a while now, and he's starting to get really socially tired so he lets his audience know he's going to end the live soon, but before he does he has an announcement.

"I have a threesome with some fellow creators planned and hopefully happening soon, I can't wait to announce everything!" Minho says enthusiastically, he's so excited for their collab. 

"I can't reveal who and when yet since we're still working through the details but once everything is settled and our plans are solid we will let you all know! Also, we may prerecord some things for you, hehe." Minho giggles, he loves to tease them/ 

"Well, Kitty has to go but I will answer messages and post later! Bye!" Minho waves for w few seconds before turning off his camera. He walks into his laundry area and strips, throwing his somewhat dirty clothes in with his other laundry before starting the load. He also removes his harnesses and sets them down with some of his other wearable kink gear. He walks briskly into his bathroom and showers.

Minho posts some pictures of him from before the live, his harness peaking through his v-neck top and his thigh harnesses somewhat seeable through his loose lounge pants. He gets tons of comments, most excited for the eventual upload of today's special live and the rest mainly complimenting him. Minho smirks and makes sure to let the people he's planning his threesome with know that he told his audience like they had agreed upon.


End file.
